The 14th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
The 14th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards were held on June 28, 1987. Drama Series *'WIN: ''As the World Turns - Robert Calhoun (executive producer), Kenneth L. Fitts (supervising producer), Michael Laibson (producer), Christine S. Banas (producer), Bonnie Bogard Maier (producer), Lisa Anne Wilson (producer)' *All My Children'' - Jacqueline Babbin (producer), Jørn Winther (producer), Randi Subarsky (coordinating producer) *''Santa Barbara'' - Bridget Dobson (executive producer), Jerome Dobson (executive producer), Mary-Ellis Bunim (co-executive producer), Steven Kent (producer), Jill Farren Phelps (producer), Leonard Friedlander (producer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - William J. Bell (executive producer), H. Wesley Kenney (executive producer), Edward Scott (supervising producer), Tom Langan (producer) Directing Team *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Frank Pacelli (director), Rudy Vejar (director), Betty Rothenberg (associate director), Randy Robbins (associate director)' *''All My Children - Jack Coffey (director), Sherrell Hoffman (director), Francesca James (director), Henry Kaplan (director), Jean Dadario-Burke (associate director), Barbara M. Simmons (associate director), Shirley Simmons (associate director) *''As the World Turns'' - Paul Lammers (director), Bob Schwarz (director), Maria Wagner (director), Joel Aronowitz (associate director), Michael Kerner (associate director) *''Days of our Lives'' - Joseph Behar (director), Susan Orlikoff Simon (director), Herb Stein (director), Stephen Wyman (director), Becky Greenlaw (associate director), Gay Linvill (associate director), Sheryl Harmon (associate director) Writing Team *'WIN: ''One Life to Live - Peggy O'Shea (head writer), S. Michael Schnessel (associate head writer), Craig Carlson (associate head writer), Lanie Bertram (associate head writer), Ethel Brez (associate head writer), Mel Brez (associate head writer), Lloyd 'Lucky' Gold (associate head writer)' *''Days of our Lives - Leah Laiman (head writer), Sheri Anderson (head writer), Thom Racina (head writer), Anne Schoettle (associate head writer), Dena Breshears (associate head writer), Richard J. Allen (associate head writer), M.M. Shelly Moore (associate writer), Penina Spiegel (associate writer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - William J. Bell (head writer), Kay Alden (writer), John F. Smith (writer), Sally Sussman Morina (writer), Eric Freiwald (writer), Enid Powell (writer) Lead Actor *'WIN: Larry Bryggman (John Dixon, ''As the World Turns)' *Eric Braeden (Victor Newman, ''The Young and the Restles) *Scott Bryce (Craig Montgomery, As the World Turns) *Terry Lester (Jack Abbott, The Young and the Restless) *A Martinez (Cruz Castillo, Santa Barbara) Lead Actress *'WIN: Kim Zimmer (Reva Shayne, ''Guiding Light)' *Elizabeth Hubbard (Lucinda Hubbard, ''As the World Turns) *Susan Lucci (Erica Kane, All My Children) *Frances Reid (Alice Horton, Days of our Lives) *Marcy Walker (Eden Capwell, Santa Barbara) Supporting Actor *'WIN: Gregg Marx (Tom Hughes, ''As the World Turns)' *Anthony D. Call (Herb Callison, ''One Life to Live) *Justin Deas (Keith Timmins, Santa Barbara) *Richard Eden (Brick Wallce, Santa Barbara) *Al Freeman Jr. (Ed Hall, One Life to Live) Supporting Actress *'WIN: Kathleen Noone (Ellen Dalton, ''All My Children)' *Lisa Brown (Iva Snyder, ''As the World Turns) *Robin Mattson (Gina Lockridge, Santa Barbara) *Peggy McCay (Caroline Brady, Days of our Lives) *Kathleen Widdoes (Emma Snyder, As the World Turns) Younger Leading Man *'WIN: Michael E. Knight (Tad Martin, ''All My Children)' *Brian Bloom (Dusty Donovan, ''As the World Turns) *Jon Hensley (Holden Snyder, As the World Turns) *Grant Show (Rick Hyde, Ryan's Hope) *Billy Warlock (Frankie Brady, Days of our Lives) Ingenue *'WIN: Martha Byrne (Lily Walsh, ''As the World Turns)' *Tracey E. Bregman (Lauren Fenmore, ''The Young and the Restless) *Jane Krakowski (T.R. Kendall, Search for Tomorrow) *Krista Tesreau (Mindy Lewis, Guiding Light) *Robin Wright (Kelly Capwell, Santa Barbara) Guest Performer *'WIN: John Wesley Shipp (Kelly Nelson, ''Guiding Light)' *Pamela Blair (Maida Andrews, ''All My Children) *Terrence Mann (Jester, As the World Turns) *Celeste Holm (Isabella Alden, Loving) *Eileen Heckart (Ruth Perkins, One Life to Live) Creative Arts Outstanding Achievement in Technical Direction/Electronic Camerawork/Video Control for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Erv Hurd (technical director), Harry Tatarian (technical director), Mike Denney (electronic camera), Shel Mooney (electronic camera), Joseph Vicens (electronic camera), David Navarrette (electronic camera), Dave Fisher (video control), Scha Jani (video control)' *''As the World Turns - Nancy Stevenson (technical director), Patrick Finn (electronic camera), Ronald S. Resch (technical director), Jack Young (electronic camera), Karin Grzella (electronic camera), Morris Drucker (video control) *''Santa Barbara'' - David Baca (video control), Rick Lombardo (technical director), Harold Weatherly (electronic camera), Greg Smith (electronic camera), Karl Messerschmidt (technical director), Marshall Branch (electronic camera) Outstanding Achievement in Lighting Direction for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Ryan's Hope - John Connolly, Candice Dunn''' *''As the World Turns'' - Frank Olson, Lincoln Stulink *''Santa Barbara'' - Ted Polmanski, Art Busch Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Santa Barbara - Dominic Messinger''' *''As the World Turns'' - Jill Diamond (music director), Judy Fowler (music director), Susan-Beth Markowitz (music director), Robert Bard (music director), Jody Savin (music director), Jamie Lawrence (composer), Elliot Lawrence (composer) *''Search for Tomorrow'' - Jill Diamond (music director), Rae Kraus (music director), Ron Brawer (music director), Susan-Beth Markowitz (music director), Patricia Lee Stotter (composer), Bill Chinnock (composer), John Aschenbrenner (composer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Jez Davidson (music director/composer), Jack Allocco (music director/composer), David Kurtz (composer) Outstanding Achievement in Art Direction/Set Direction/Scenic Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - William Hultstrom (art director), Joe Bevacqua (set decorator), Andrea Joel (set decorator), Eric Fisher (set decorator)' *''As the World Turns - Lloyd R. Evans (art director), Holmes Easley (set decorator), David Smith (set decorator), Michael W. Foxworthy (set decorator), Lawrence King (scenic designer) *''Capitol'' - Sy Tomashoff (art director), Jay Garvin (set decorator) *''Loving'' - Boyd Dumrose (art director), Phil Gillian (scenic designer) Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Kathi Nishimoto''' *''Days of our Lives'' - Lee Smith *''Loving'' - Bob Anton, Bud Santora Outstanding Achievement in Videotape Editing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''As the World Turns - Joseph Mastroberti, Steve Shatkin''' *''Guiding Light'' - Brian Rosner, Ronald L. Miller *''Santa Barbara'' - Shel Sandman, Marius S. Darrow III, Terry M. Pickford *''The Young and the Restless'' - Dan Brumett Outstanding Achievement in Live and Tape Sound Mixing and Sound Effects for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Scott Millan (pre-production mixer/production mixer), Tommy Persson (production mixer), Rafael O. Valentin (post-production mixer), Donald Henderson (post-production mixer), Larry Maggiore (sound effects), Peter Roman (sound effects)' *''As the World Turns - Jack Winsche (production mixer), Sidney Bean (production mixer), Michael Mcgrath (production mixer) *''Days of our Lives'' - John Macheca (production mixer), Robert Mott (sound effects mixer), Dave Cone (production mixer), Frank Jackson (production mixer) *''Guiding Light'' - Bob Maickel (sound effects mixer), Carl Hall (sound effects mixer), Irv Jacobs (production mixer), Jay Judell (production mixer), Jay Chicon (production mixer), Phil Cecchini (production mixer), James Whittier (production mixer), Mary Cody (production mixer) Outstanding Achievement in Makeup for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Guiding Light - Joseph Cola, Sue Saccavino''' *''As the World Turns'' - Ray Voege, Camille Kelly, Tracy Kelly *''General Hospital'' - Pam P.K. Cole (head makeup artist), Diane Lewis (makeup artist), Donna Messina Armogida (makeup artist), Catherine McCann Davison (makeup artist) *''Santa Barbara'' - Carlos Yeaggy, Kim Adrissi Outstanding Achievement in Hairstyling for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Guiding Light - Linda Williams, Ralph Stanzione''' *''As the World Turns'' - Lake Ellen Watson, Debra Provenzano *''Santa Barbara'' - Janet Van Mannen, Jacklin Masteran Breakdown *''All My Children'' - 6 Nominations / 2 Wins *''As the World Turns'' - 20 Nominations / 5 Wins *''Capitol'' - 1 Nomination / 0 Wins *''Days of our Lives'' - 7 Nominations / 0 Wins *''General Hospital'' - 1 Nomination / 0 Wins *''Guiding Light'' - 7 Nominatins / 4 Wins *''Loving'' - 3 Nominations / 0 Wins *''One Life to Live'' - 4 Nominations / 1 Win *''Ryan's Hope'' - 2 Nominations / 1 Win *''Santa Barbara'' - 13 Nominations / 1 Win *''Search for Tomorrow'' - 2 Nominations / 0 Wins *''The Young and the Restless'' - 11 Nominations / 5 Wins Category:Daytime Emmys